Wishing Star
by Morningstar 236
Summary: When Sakura sees a shooting star and wishes on it, will she get her wish? Kakasaku oneshot. Mature theme.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story_

_**Mature themes!**_

Wishing Star

Sakura looked up at the dark sky and watched a shooting star go by. When she was little, her mother told her that when you made a wish on a shooting star, your wish would come true. Smiling, she closed her eyes and made a wish. 'I wish I had someone to truly love me for who I am. Someone considerate, kind, and that would never hurt me,' she said to herself. Silent tears ran down her face as she stared up at the night sky. Her relationship with Sasuke had been a bust. All of her childhood dreams had been shattered. When he finally came back from achieving his goal of avenging his clan, he had confessed his love to her and they had dated for about 1 year. Sasuke expected her to be the adoring 12 year old fan girl from her past. He never accepted the strong woman that she had become and was always trying to change her. When she turned down his proposal, he was truly shocked. He had expected her to say yes and to quit her job at the hospital. During their time together, he did everything in his power to sabotage her career. When he wasn't successful, they had a huge fight about what he expected her to be like as his girlfriend. The proposal came after the fight in a last ditch effort by him to save the relationship. It had been a severe blow to his ego when she declined. Sasuke had proposed to her in front of all of their friends at a party. He truly expected her to say yes and fall back into his arms. Everyone there was uncomfortable when she declined. Kakashi stepped in when the Uchiha had reached his boiling point and almost hit Sakura because she said no. Naruto had pulled his friend into the other room so he could cool down while Kakashi comforted the astonished pink-haired woman. In all of her wildest dreams, she never thought Sasuke would ever hurt her. She was thankful that Kakashi intervened, but her feelings for her former teacher surfaced again. There was no way the infamous Copy Ninja thought of her in a romantic way, she told herself. She was much too young and certainly not his type.

Sakura let out a deep sigh. That had been a month ago. Now, Sasuke refused to even look at her, let alone talk with her, and had taken up with Ino. Ino was more than happy to be with Sasuke. She was the adoring girlfriend that he wanted. Naruto nervously apologized on behalf of his brooding friend. He had been placed in an awkward position between the two people he cared about the most. Sakura assured him that nothing had changed between them and told him that she understood the difficult position that he had been thrust into. Sakura made sure that they spent some time together without the rest of the group to maintain their bond. With her job at the hospital, she didn't have a lot of time to socialize anyways. It made it easier for all involved if she didn't participate in the group's gatherings. The only thing was, Sakura was alone a lot and it was starting to get to her.

As she leaned against the tree, she took a deep breath smelling the earth and flowers around her. It was comforting to her. Even though she couldn't see them, she could smell the flowers from the field that was growing next to the grove of trees. She had come out here to practice and to relief some pent up emotions. Tsunade had told her to take the next week off since she was working so much. She didn't want the young medic to burn out. Sakura felt alive when she was working and didn't have to think about her messed up social life. The night was always hard for her. More and more she found herself working out her frustrations on the practice field in the middle of the night. Eventually she would tire and would go home exhausted. This way she didn't have to face her nightmares. She was too tired to dream.

* * *

Sakura took the tie out of her long hair and let it blow in the night wind. As she listened to the frogs calling to each other, she closed her eyes. There was a cooling breeze tonight that swirled around her. Not sensing anyone around, she took off her crop top and let it gently fall to the floor. The light wind cooled her body. All she wore was her bindings on her chest, shorts, and short medic skirt. Sakura twirled in the wind feeling free and unburdened by her hectic life.

As Sakura turned, she felt two warm, strong hands around her waist stopping her from her twirling. Panicked, she opened her eyes to find Kakashi staring down at her. "Kakashi," she panted, "you scared me."

Kakashi gave her his famous eye crinkle in response. She could only imagine the smile that was hid under his mask. "What do I have here? Must be some woodland nymph," he teased. "I was walking home and saw someone moving in the moonlight. Why are you out here alone, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed under his scrutiny. She never thought anyone would be out here at such a late hour, let alone the man that was in front of her. "I couldn't sleep and felt like working out," she answered. Finally realizing that she had shed her top, her face turned a bright red. "Sorry, Kakashi, I thought I was alone."

She tried to move from his hands but they held on to her tightly. Looking up at Kakashi, she could feel his eyes roaming over her body. "Kakashi?" she murmured confused.

Gently, he pulled her into his embrace. His dreams were haunted by the image of his former student. She had blossomed into a beautiful woman. He had finally admitted to himself that he loved the pink-haired medic, but never shared that revelation with her because of her infatuation with Sasuke. Imagine his surprise to find her here in a state of undress as he was trying to rid his thoughts of her from his head. "Sakura," he huskily whispered, "There is something that I've wanted to tell you for awhile now." He looked into her eyes as he pulled down his mask, and cupped her cheek. "Sakura, I think I love you."

Sakura was stunned when she saw his handsome face. She was even more stunned when he made his confession and kissed her tenderly. Her heartbeat quickened and she tingled all over. She had never been so affected by a mere kiss. Her arms went around his neck to pull him closer to her. His embrace tightened around her. If he wasn't holding her up, she was sure that she would fell to the ground. As his lips left hers, he stared into her eyes. "Sakura, I want to be with you. Not for just one night. I want you in my embrace forever. I never want to let you go."

Sakura was stunned by his confession. As she took everything in, her mind raced to the feelings she had for her former teacher, the ones that she had been trying to bury telling herself that he would never be interested in her. Her hand went to his face and caressed it. "Kakashi, are you sure you wouldn't be bored with me?"

A smile went to his lips and he pulled the konoichi close to him again, stroking her long beautiful hair. "Blossom, I could never be bored with you. You are the sunshine in my dreary life. My heart jumps every time you look at me. Sakura, you are strong, smart, and sexy. You are everything I want in a partner."

Smiling up at the silver-haired ninja, Sakura giggled. "I never thought that you would be interested in me." Sakura looked into his eyes with a serious look on her face. "Kakashi, you don't know how long I pushed my feelings for you aside." Her fingers gingerly traced his scar over his sharingan eye. "You really are handsome. The most handsome man I ever saw," she murmured.

Kakashi pulled her close and kissed her. His tongue gently traced her lips begging entry. Sakura complied and they deepened their kiss. His hands caressed her back and hair. His kiss left her dizzy and wanting more. As his lips made their way down her neck, Sakura let out a soft moan. Her hands went to his hair, lovingly combing her fingers through the silky softness. "Sakura," he panted, "I want you."

"Ohhh, Kakashi, I want you too."

Kakashi's mouth went to hers in a passionate kiss while his hands loosened her bindings. Sakura gasped as the bindings fell to the ground. The night air caressed her chest. Kakashi's lips found their way back to her neck and proceeded to move lower. He caught her hardened nipple in his kiss and teased it with his warm tongue. Sakura moaned in pleasure. Her knees buckled, but Kakashi's strong arms caught her and swept her up. In the moonlight, she could see the lust in his eyes. Quickly, he bore her to a secluded grove. He shed his jacket and shirt. Lovingly, he laid her on it. He stripped down to his boxers and lay down next to her stroking her silky skin.

"Are you sure you want to continue, Blossom?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Kakashi, I'm sure. I've never wanted anything so much," she breathed huskily.

In one quick move, he swept off her shorts and skirt. Trailing hot kisses down her neck, he caressed her waist, then moving his hand down to her inner thigh. Sakura panted heavily. His hands were expertly stroking her. She had never felt this way before. Electricity coursed through her body. His lips found hers, kissing her deeply as fondled her jewel. She gasped in pleasure.

Kakashi loved her responsiveness. His mouth went to her breasts as his fingers entered her. Sakura writhed in ecstasy. Slowly, he started pumping her with his digits making sure that stimulated her sensitive area. She bucked against him moaning his name. Her moans became louder as he stepped up the pace of his ministrations. He quieted her loud moans with his kiss. He didn't want any unexpected spectators. She felt a warm flush come over her as she reached her climax. Kakashi kissed her forehead, then her closed eyelids.

"Mmmmmmm, Kakashi. That was delicious," Sakura purred.

Smirking, Kakashi shed his boxers, lifted himself over her, and in one swift move, entered her. Both let out a pleasured moan and they started rhythmically moving their hips together. Their love making reached a fevered pitch. Sakura lifted her hips and encircled his waist with her legs so he could go deeper inside her. She raked her nails seductively down his back eliciting a feral growl from the silver-haired man. Her hands moved down to his waist, and then she started fondling his buttocks. Their passion took over and both climaxed together, screaming each other's names.

Of all the women that Kakashi had been with, he had never felt pleasure like that before. He looked down at the woman that he loved in amazement. A feeling of total contentment came over him, he never wanted her out of his embrace again. Kakashi gathered Sakura up into his tight embrace. The night air caressed the lover's bodies, cooling them after their impassioned encounter.

Sakura had never felt so complete. She had only been with Sasuke before, and it never felt like that, she thought. Being with Kakashi just felt right. All the reasons she gave herself before when she tried to deny her feelings, melted away. She snuggled into his embrace, both looking at the night sky. Kakashi felt hot tears on his chest.

"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just happy, Kakashi," she smiled up at her lover, "Happy and content."

Kakashi tightened his embrace and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sakura," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Kakashi," she sighed contentedly.

As the two lovers held each other tight, a shooting star blazed overhead. Both watched it together as it raced across the sky. A small smile played on Sakura's lips. She knew that her wish had been granted.


End file.
